Rapunzel
by Trinity Kirara
Summary: This may just be the longest Inu fairy tale x-over I have done yet! :D Well...the title should tell you what its about...Later Days! :D


Trinity Kirara: Hey. Sorry about the late update. I've been lazy. That and I sliced my leg open on a rusty a nail...:D But now I shall type until my fingers fall off! This being strictly because I have reviewers. That review me.a lot...:D I love you reviewers!  
  
To my Reviewers: Well This is it friends My Fairy Tale X-over's are reaching their last leg. I just have to type up about four more. I will probably finish today.If not tomorrow then. Well reviewers.Here you have it! Rapunzel!  
  
The Characters this time shall be played by: Kagome - as the Rapunze. (All the other character's will be played by themselves.because I'm too lazy to do otherwise...:D Dont'cha just love me? "." ~silence~ Ok.maybe not then...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~Rapunzel~~~~~~~~~~  
  
There once was a economically disadvantaged tinker and his wife. The tinker and his wife in a little hovel next to the modest estate of the local evil witch. From their window the tinker and his wife could see the witches meticulously kept garden. The garden, as many knew was a nauseating attempt to keep people from noticing the big black thunderstorm cloud that was constantly over her house when all else was having nice weather.  
  
As the tinkers wife was pregnant, so not being able to do much else of anything she would stare out the window for long hours at the witches garden. As she stared she began to have a strong craving for some of the beautifully kempt lettuce that grew in the garden and begged her husband to jump the fence and pick some for her.  
  
After a matter of about 30 minutes the tinker finally gave in to his wife's whining and at nightfall jumped the fence, grabbed a head of lettuce, the did as any mature adult stealing lettuce from a evil witches garden would do, ran for his life! However before he could get back over the fence the witch stopped him.  
  
Now this particular witch was not exactly one known for being kind or forgiving, not that I'm implying that all the witches out there are are cruel and hard-hearted, but for the sake of this story this witch is.  
  
The tinker was scared. "AHHHHH!!!!" he exclaimed when the itch grabbed him by the scruff and held him to the wall of the fence. "And just where exactly are you headed off to with my lettuce?" she asked glairing at him, her eyes full of malice. ((Trinity Kirara: Is it just me or does anyone else like the word malice?)).  
  
Now the tinker being the good husband he was, was ready to take all the blame. "IT ALL MY WIFES FAULT SHE PRESSURED ME INTO STEALING IT BECAUSE SHE WANTED IT!! DON'T KILL ME PLEASE!!" An then again.I could be wrong about that o_O;.  
  
The witch stared at the tinker for a moment then disappeared without another word. 'Wow!', the tinker thought 'I need to blame things on my wife more often!'. A few months after his wife gave birth to a little girl that they named Repunzel, after a type of lettuce. ((Trinity Kirara: Yeah! Someone in this story finally has a name!))  
  
Not long after this the witch showed up at their door and demanded that they give her the baby in exchange for the lettuce they stole. The tinker complied, what else was he supposed to do? He always hid behind his wife in the face of danger and she was currently snoring contentedly on their couch. He handed Rapunzel over to the witch then sped out of the house so he could get as far away as possible before his wife woke up and found out.  
  
The witch took young Rapunzel into the forest and imprisoned her in a tall tower, where the young one grew into adulthood. The tower had no door or stairs, but it did have a window at the top. The witch seriously considered even omitting that.but then she realized that she would have no way of getting in, that and Rapunzel wouldn't be able to breathe inside of it. After the witch had imprisoned her she renamed her Kagome, because having a child named after lettuce was a stupid idea anyway.  
  
The only way a person could get in was to have her let down her long luxurious hair for them to climb up. The witch was Kagome's only compainion, and once a day she would go to the base of the tower and say: Rapunzel, Rapunzel, let down your long hair, So that I may climb your golden stair!  
  
Kagome obediently did as she was told, even though he thought it was really strange that the witch said Rapunzel instead of Kagome when she was asking to come up, she also thought the part about golden hair strange since hers was black. However Kagome never asked because since the witch loved music so she had taught Kagome to sing, and if anything was to happen Kagome didn't want to anger the witch and have her right to sing taken away.  
  
One day a prince was riding near the tower when he heard the most beautiful singing he had ever heard. He was about to go find the source of the enchanting music when he saw the witch. He quickly ran into hiding, and brought his beast of burden with him.  
  
He watched in awe as the witch called out to Kagome, the hair fell down, the witch climbed up, and the singing started once again. Later when the witch finally left the prince came out of hiding and shouted out to the maiden to let him up.  
  
The hair again cascaded from the window, and he climbed up. When the prince saw Kagome he stared in awe at her more than average beauty. Suddenly finding his composure the prince asked, "Oh beautiful damsel, I heard your singing as I rode by on my horse. Please.please sing for me again!"  
  
Kagome didn't know what to make of this strange creature before her. She had never seen a man up close before. He seemed a strange creature: large, hairy, and possessing a musky type of odor. But the witch had never said anything about not being allowed to sing for other people, so just as she was opening her mouth-  
  
"Stop it right there!" screamed a voice from the window. The witch had returned! ((Trinity Kirara: Well now she took her precious time showing up didn't she?!)) The prince ran to a corner in fear where as Kagome simply looked dumbfounded. "How..did you get up here?" The witch smiled "I made an extra set of hair for emergency uses." She answered matter-of-factly. "And this certainly look like one! Listen to me prince! I built this tower to keep people like you away from Kagome! I taught her to sing training her voice for years she will stay her and sing for no one but me. For I am the only one that could truly love her as I do."  
  
"We can talk about your codependency problems later," said the prince " but first let me hear.Kagome wasn't it? Yes Kagome, sing." "NO!" screamed the witch. "I'm going to throw you into the color-of-thorns bushes below, so that your eyes will be gouged out and you'll wander the country for the rest of your life with bad luck!"  
  
"You may want to reconsider that," stated the prince. " I have friends in the recording business, you see, and I think they would be very interested in.Kagome wasn't it? She's different kind of catchy I suppose and."  
  
"I knew it! You want to take her away from me!"  
"No, no, I want you to continue to train her, to nurture her.as her manager," said the prince rather sneakily. "Then when the time is right.say in a week or two you can unleash her talent upon the world and we can rack in all the cash!" ((Trinity Kirara: I don't know about you guys but I'm seeing a pattern in this story with insensitive guys.))  
  
The witch paused foe a second to consider this, and her demeanor visibly weakened. She and the prince began to discuss contracts and video deals, as well as life size Kagome dolls, and little radios shaped like the tower.  
  
As Kagome watched the two discussing things like she was not in the room or merely an item she decided that enough was enough! For years now her hair had been put to use for others as transportation, and she was ok with that but now her voice?! Kagome inched towards the window unseen, she stepped out and climbed down the spare hair to the princes waiting horse. She dislodged the second set of hair and took it with her as she rode off leaving the prince and the witch to argue about what they wouldn't be doing with Kagome and what they would.  
  
Kagome rode to the city and rented a room in a building with REAL stairs, and later established a non-profit foundation for the Free Proliferation of Music and cut her hair very short for a fund raising auction. For many years after she sang for free in coffee houses across the country always refusing money for her actions.  
  
One day however as she traveled she saw a skinny little man go running past her a probably the fastest speed known to man. As she stood pondering what the man could possibly be so afraid of she saw a women running at close to the speed the man had going, but wielding a large mallet over her head and yelling about stupid men who trade their only child for a head of lettuce to the local witch.  
  
Kagome stared after them dumbfounded wondering what on earth that women was going on about before deciding she probably didn't want to know and continued on her way humming a little tune.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~THE END~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Trinity Kirara: o_o;; Well.. even I was surprised by THAT ending! Anyway.you know the drill.REVIEW! :D I love it when you'all review.it makes me happy.and you want me to be happy don't you? "." ~silence~ Ok.I guess not... 


End file.
